Chocolate Cake
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: It's Mark's birthday,and Mare decides she wants to bake a chocolate cake with the help of her soulmate.But knowing Ash,things don't go as smoothly as she planned.FLUFF.Rated T for swearing.


I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHTWORLD!

Hope you like,review xoxoxo.

"Hey Mare," Ash breathed, plopping next to his Soulmate, who was smiling silly. "What are you smiling at?" he asked, obviously hiding a smile.

"Hey, have you ever baked a cake?" she said, completely ignoring his question. Ash blinked and his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"No?" he looked at Mary-Lynnette's disappointed face. "I can go buy some...If that's what you want." He began to get up when she grabbed a hold on his arm, pulling him back onto the couch.

"No,no! I was going to ask if you'd help me bake a cake for Mark's birthday." she bit her lip and he breathed sharply.

"Please don't bite your lip,you know I can't resist that.." she kept doing it and he growled. "Mare." nothing changed. He smirked, having an amazing idea..

_Ash don't you dare do what I think you're planning to do._ She warned, glaring at him, no longer biting her bottom lip.

_I don't know what you're talking about, M'lyn.I just want to hold you._ he outstretched his arms and she slid further away.

"Ash,sweety.I'm going to tell you what I told you when we bent and die."

He scowled, "How come I'm the only nice one around here?" his voice feigned hurt.

"You're not you're a pervert and I think you should stop those little dirty comments.." she saw him try and hide a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" He did his famous lazy smile and leaned in towards her ear. Mary-Lynnette felt his cool breath tickle her neck.

"That's not what you thought last night," she felt her face grow red and hot. Her hands nudged him away.

Her thoughts fell briefly to the memory of the previous night's make out session."You're impossible!"

"I take that as a compliment, my fair lady." he laughed, pulling her closer to him, despite her attempts at pushing him away. "Fine,'s bake that cake." she stopped pushing and smiled radiantly.

"Yes,come on!" he felt her hands pull him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"No, the flour,don't just dump it all into that mix." she ordered, pointing to him with a wooden spatula.

"'am." he groaned,looking back as she continued to work. He also happened to notice her hips slightly swaying to her working pace. Those gentle curves that she had appeared with every other move she made, and her messy ponytail that held her lengthy brown hair;which kept moving for no apparent reason.

_Goddess,she'll be the death of me._ He thought desperately. _What I would give to hold her even closer than we've ever held before._ He winced to himself as she beamed at him for a moment,before looking back down. _Why does she have to be so damn beautiful?_ He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice her saying his name, trying to get his attention.

She thought for a moment,contemplating before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it right in his face. Her laughter at his shocked facial expression made him smile.

"So, you think that's funny?" he asked as she nodded, still in hysterics. "Okay,uh huh..." he agreed, grabbing some of the extra chocolate batter and chunking it in her direction. The only reason he knew he'd made his target was when Mare gasped,amused.

"Chocolate?Really?" he nodded,blinking he was the one laughing uncontrollably. She grabbed another handful and watched with happiness as his eyes widened and he stopped laughing. She smirked evilly.

"Okay,Mare,let's think about this rationally." Ash held her lively gaze for just a split second before they started throwing batter at each other. He kept grabbing a handful of it and tossing it in her direction,her laughter beginning to be contagious. Soon they realized that they'd run out of batter to throw,and collapsed onto the chocolate covered floor,holding each other.

_Looks like we ran out of ammo._ he thought to her.

_That was fun._ she mused,letting her giggling fade out naturally. He squeezed her hand before taking in her new state. Her cheeks had traces of batter and a tiny drop was on her bottom lip. Ash leaned in and slowly kissed Mary-Lynnette,sucking on her lower lip before letting his lips linger there. She shivered at that physical contact,smiling and kissing him back once,finally pulling away.

"We have to clean this mess up sometime,ya know." she said,laying her head against his shoulder.

"Nah,we'll let Rowan clean it up." he said,still in a good mood.

_I love you, Ash._

_Love you, Mare._

Mary-Lynnette shifted her head. "Did you take the cake out of the oven?" His smile disappeared.

_Fuck._


End file.
